


Cousins of Adventure

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana Jones-esque adventure AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins of Adventure

"There's no way," Tim started, but his older cousin flashed him that devil-may-care smile. "Oh, right, you've already thought of a way."

They both looked at the multi-faceted gem, cunningly shaped to look like a bird's head.

"It's real simple," Dinah began.

"That's how all our troubles start," Tim groaned, but, as usual, he went along with her plan. After they finished running away from the flood waters and the irate natives, he looked scathingly at her, then at the bird in his hand. "One of these days, you'll get us killed."

"Yeah, but we'll be famous dead people!" she laughed.


End file.
